generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rampage/Quotes
Rex: I wish they'd hurry up and get the HQ rebuilt. You're not still living under your jumpjet like some ninja hobo, are you? :Agent Six: My temporary accommodations are perfectly adeqauate. :Rex: Yep. Still living in the jet. Ugh. I hate being kicked out of our home. Although as long as they're building stuff, I need a hot tub. :(Rex is eating popcorn lying on the couch watching a Spanish soap opera) :Noah Nixon: What are you watching? :Rex: Cultural enrichment. Later on we find out that Doctor Swores chooses Isabel or her evil half-sister Anna Maria. :Noah: If you're gonna stay with me while they're rebuilding Providence, at least don't flaunt the fact that you don't have a Pre-Calculus test in three days. :Rex: Pre-what? :Noah: Exactly my point. And when I agreed to this, I wasn't expecting the sidekick too. :Bobo Haha: Hey pally, we're a package deal. Live with it. :Rex: (about an E.V.O.) Did you see that mark? Van Kleiss made that one! :Doctor Holiday: Why else do you think I've been trying to get a sample from it? :Rex: I don't know. Just being science-y? :Doctor Holiday: (after getting some samples from the E.V.O.) Got it. You can cure it now. :Rex: (the E.V.O.flails Rex around) Whoa! :Doctor Holiday: Unless you like getting thrown around like that. :Van Kleiss: You would be wise to consider delaying your celebration for the moment, Rex. You're about to have your hands quite full. :Rex: Oh really? And how do you figure that? :Rex: I was wondering when you and your hair would show up again, Van Kleiss. :Van Kleiss: Back to your old self again I see. And how are those new abilities developing? :Rex: Noah, if you can still understand me, when I said you should let things go, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. :Rex: It should be about balance. You know, take care of the important stuff, but leave a little room for fun. Right now, too much fun! Whoa! (Rex smashes in to a pole). :Rex: Everything's fine. Not a problem. :Agent Six: If you can't stop him, it's going to be. :Rex: You know Six, you really need to think positive. :Rex: I don't believe this. My best friend's an E.V.O. forever, and not even a cool E.V.O. He's the annoying break stuff kind. (Noah belches) :Rex: Ugh! :Doctor Holiday: Actually Rex, it might not be Noah. Your biometrics have flat-lined. :Rex: All that running around. He just wore me out. Did you hear that? It's me not you. Just give me a minute. :Rex: Do you remember anything? :Noah: It's all kind of hazy. I mostly remember a feeling of... fun. And I remember you punching me in the face. :Rex: Yeah, sorry about that. Thought you were trying to eat me. :Rex: I know I'm not supposed to be here. I don't care if it's a construction zone. I'm moving back! :Agent Six: It's all right. Turns out you're not the only one who feels that way. (Holiday waves at them from the Control Room) :Agent Six: You'll get used to the cold showers. Food - you're on your own. :Rex: Don't you have anything better to do in your life than come after me all the time? :Van Kleiss: Funny you should ask. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes